Switch Flipper
by purtymanagirl58
Summary: Well, Chapter 5 is up! Woot...I'm not going to say how sorry I am...because well I've already pissed off most of my reviewers, soo yeah... An American female Haru with a few twists you'll just have to go in and read if you want to know what they are!...te
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!!!!

This is my first Fruits Basket Fan Fiction!!!! Yay!!!!

I really hope that people will like it, I showed it too my friends first and they liked it!!!!

So this is it!!!!

(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)

Switch Flipper

It was the middle of October, well into the new school year. Haru and Momiji were beginning their first year of high school, and Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru, their second. They had all finally gotten used to being back in school after a nice long summer vacation. Tohru got up as usual this beautiful Wednesday morning, early, and did all of her morning chores. She was just cracking eggs on a pan as Kyou came in from outside sniffing the air.

"Ohh, breakfast...," Kyou murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyou-kun. Do you not like eggs?" Tohru said as she turned towards him with the uncooked eggs on the skillet.

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering what the smell was. I like scrambled eggs." Kyou said this quickly because he was afraid she was going to through out the eggs.

"Okay!" Tohru beamed a smile at him, to which Kyou blushed deeply.

Other than that breakfast ran smoothly; all the men were fed and the trio of sophomores left together, as usual, for school. They met Haru and Momiji on the sidewalk in front of the entrance.

"Tohru-kun!!!!" Momiji yelled at them, and started to run to get to her faster.

"Hello, Momiji-san!" Tohru beamed at the young-looking boy running at her, and then turned towards the taller boy waiting for them to get to him, "Good Morning, Hatsuharu-san!"

"Good Morning all." Haru responded. "Can we get a move on? I don't want to be late again."

Momiji looked up at the girl whose arm he was grasping tightly, "Did you know Haru and mine's class is getting an exchange student today! I can't wait!"

"Oh, really," Tohru looked back at him curiously, "Where from?"

"America!" Momiji squealed.

"Yes, Momiji's right. I'm supposed to be her upper classmen mentor." Yuki all of sudden spoke up.

Tohru switched her focus, "Does she know Japanese?"

"Yes, but I heard that it's a little ruffed around the edges. That's okay; my English has some holes in it too." Yuki explained as he opened the doors for all of them.

"Oh, I didn't know you spoke English, Yuki-kun!" Tohru was very proud of her new founding.

"I'll bring her by as soon as I find her..." Yuki trailed off as they all observed the usual morning rush in the hallways, then they went their separate ways to get to their lockers. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou went to their homeroom and just as they were reaching the door, they were bombarded by Momiji and Haru, who had already checked in and dropped their books off at their homerooms.

"So have you seen her yet???" Momiji exclaimed.

Then as if the answer had been set before them, the crowd down the hall seemed to separate to let someone through. The person they were all letting through was an odd sight indeed. It was a freshman girl wearing a zebra print trench coat, underneath obviously her uniform however it had an usually long skirt; it reached down to her ankles. Her hair was a very short, cut to her jaw bone; in a headband but what was odd was that the hair it was meant to keep back was pulled out, parted in the middle, and straightened to frame her face; the rest was combed to the back of her skull. Her eyes were a striking blue and her complexion a pale ivory. She had dark black eye liner on, which seemed to make her eyes stand out more than anything on her face. Her lips were graced with a pale pink lipstick. It seemed as if everything and everyone just stopped to wonder who she was. She was however, still walking forward and strait at Tohru and the Sohmas. She stopped directly in front of them and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Are you,...um," she then searched her inside the pockets but failed to find what she was looking for. Then as if inspiration struck her, she bent down to her shoes, which were decorated with a black cat, and reached inside them. She came up with a piece of paper in her hand; she unfolded it and read out, "Yuki Sohma?"

"Yes, but are you the American?" Yuki said, as he stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm Lily Mathews, but you can call me Lil." She stretched out her hand, then withdrew it and bowed. "I forgot I was in Japan...," she mumbled.

"That's alright," Yuki fumbled trying to remember some English. "Howdy!" He exclaimed. Lily looked at him as if he had just stripped off his clothes, and then she started to laugh, and hard.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Lily looked up from holding her stomach to see Yuki's fallen face, "Oh crap, you were serious. I'm sorry, it's just that no one EVER says that, at least not if they don't want the crap beaten out of them."

"Oh, I see. Your apology is accepted then." He bowed again. "Would you like to meet my cousins and friend?"

Then like someone had flipped a switch, Lily straightened her posture and said in a monotone voice, "Sure, whatever."

Kyou looked at this newcomer and thought, "Oh great another, Haru."

"This is Momiji Sohma, he's in your grade." Yuki gestured to him.

Momiji stepped forward and grasped Lily's hand, "I hope we'll become great friends! I can't wait to hear about America!"

Lily's reaction was almost recoiling. "Are you sure he's in my grade?"

"Yes, very sure." Yuki said smiling, she had the usual reaction. "This is Kyou Sohma."

Kyou stepped a little closer and said, "Hey," and then added slightly to Yuki, "I hope she doesn't dress like that everyday."

"What did you say, carrot head???" The switch was flipped again, this time for a bad reason. Lily leaned forward and had wrenched her hand out of Momiji's grasp.

"Um, nothing, nothing..." Kyou exclaimed as he backed away.

"Hey, don't mind him, he's always snotty." Haru stepped forward and touched Lily's shoulder. She turned towards him and the switch was turned in the off position.

"Oh, okay." Once again she was in a monotone voice, Lily extended her hand.

Haru shook it and said, "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, but you can call me Haru, Lil. I'm in your grade also."

Lily smiled weakly at him. "Cool."

The rest were slightly astounded at what had just transpired, nether the less Tohru stepped forward, "Hello Lil, my name is Tohru Honda. I am very pleased to meet you!" She smiled warmly at Lily.

"Nice to meet you too, Tohru." Lily seemed accustom to Tohru's attitude. Then it reached Lil's mind, "Oh, you're the friend..." she then leaned towards Haru, "Does Yuki only have one friend?"

Haru smiled slightly and said aloud, "No, Tohru lives with Yuki and Kyou with another one of our cousins. She's become a very important part of all of the Sohmas' lives."

"Oh, that's nice. You're a very close-knit family." Lil looked away, "My family is completely separated...I never get to see my cousins."

Yuki looked at Lil with sympathy filling his eyes, "Believe being with your family all the time can get very tiring. I do believe that classes are about to start, Haru and Momiji will take you to your classes. I'll see you at lunch!" Yuki and Tohru waved goodbye while Kyou just nodded.

Momiji took Lil's hand and led her towards their classroom, "You don't have to worry when you're with us, Lily! We'll make sure you're doing everything right!"

Lil looked down at Momiji with uncertainty in her eyes, this was until Haru put one of his hands on her shoulder and said, "Yeah, we'll be your protectors and guides." He smiled at her with a slightly flirty air.

Lil looked back at Haru and returned his flirty smile with one of her own however weak. "Thanks, you guys, it means a lot to me."

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou were sitting outside eating the lunch Tohru had prepared for them when Lil, Haru, and Momiji came walking and laughing together. Lil was smiling brightly at Haru and Momiji, who were on either side of her laughing loudly.

"What are you laughing about?" Tohru asked as the group got to their lunch area.

"Lily just told us the funniest joke, it's from America!" Momiji exclaimed as he plopped himself down next to Tohru.

"Really? I would love to hear it Lil-san!" Tohru looked up at Lil who was just settling down on the grass.

"Oh, it's really nothing. It's not all that funny," she said as she pulled a brown paper bag from one of the pockets in her jacket.

"What's that?" Kyou asked disgustedly.

"It's my lunch, do you have a problem with that, baka?" Lil leaned forward, dropped her bag and grabbed the front of Kyou's shirt. Kyou stared scared into her eyes, the pupils were almost completely closed and a dark Sapphire blue cloud had taken over the color. Everyone around her were stunned, they didn't know what to do.

Lil twitched once and her eye color went back to normal, her pupils dilated to a normal position. She released Kyou and shrunk back to her seat with her head in her hands. "Oh god, please say that I didn't lose you all too." She lifted her head and looked around, then seeing only staring faces she got up with her bag, said, "I'm sorry...," and walked off to sit under a tree a far distance off.

"What just happened here?" Kyou snapped out of his stunned expression first.

"Someone should go talk to her and bring her back," Yuki stated, he didn't know how he was to explain the reason why it doesn't faze them, of all people, when Lily switch between her personalities.

"I'll go," Haru got up before anyone could object. He walked strait over to Lily and crouched down next to her. As he sat down it was clear that Lil was sobbing. "Hey, everything's alright...shhh." Haru rubbed her shoulder.

"No, it isn't. It's my fault I can't have any friends. It's my fault for having this condition. Split personalities, bipolar, I've been diagnosed with it all, but the medicine that gets prescribed never works. I just wasn't made to have friends...," Lil kept her face turned away from Haru.

"I know where your coming from..." Haru started.

Lily flipped on him, "You can't! No one can, no one can ever feel the way I do."

"Yes, I can!" Haru flipped on her, he stared her strait in the eyes, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her, "I do it too! Can't you see? I understand! I know what you're going through!" Lily looked at him and softened against his grip, she looked down, now in her passive personality.

"I'm sorry, so sorry...," she then broke down and sobbed into his lap.

"It's alright. Calm down, everything's alright now...," then Haru now white, stroked Lil's hair. "Just, please, don't hug me," he added.

"What?" Lil lifted her head and sniffed a bit. "Why?"

"I can't explain, but it has to do with my split personality. Just don't hug me, that's all I ask." Haru looked into Lil's eyes pleadingly.

"If it means that much to you, of course I won't hug you." Lil smiled weakly.

"Are you ready to come back and have lunch with us?" Haru smiled back.

"Are you sure it's alright with them?" She nodded at the group.

"If they've accepted me, they'll accept you, and if they don't then that's their problem." Haru smiled again, and put his hand on her's. "Come on, let's go!" He pulled her up along with him and started off toward the group.

"Wait, Haru!" Lil pulled back on his hand.

"What?" Haru looked at her inquisitively, "Are you still scared?"

"No, I need my lunch!" She giggled lightly. Haru dragged her back under the tree, bent down and got her lunch. He handed it back to Lil, who smiled in return, and then stepped closer. Lil whispered, "You said I couldn't hug you so," and then gave Haru a peck on the lips. "Thank you." Lil then started to walk back to where everyone else was, this however was stopped by a short tug by Haru. He grabbed Lil's other hand and drew her into a deeper kiss of his own.

"Your welcome." Haru said as he broke the kiss.

Lil looked back at him with joy in her eyes, "Well, if that's how you say 'Your welcome' in Japan I should've come here a long time ago!"  
(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)

So I don't know if I will continue on with this so, hopefully I'll get some reviews!!!!!

PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!

Purtymanagirl58


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody!!!!!**

**I am sooooo over whelmed by the amount of reviews and reviewers that want me to continue on with this story!!!! I was sort of surprised about it because it was sort of like a one time thing for me.......but everyone's like "Continue, continue!" sooooo I started thinking about it and I've decided to do it!!**

**I might however have taken a route that you don't like, or that you would change a bit....so just review in and tell me what to do and if I agree, I'll totally do it! Of course I'm prepping you way in advance the major part of the route will be in the next chapter!! I just sort of had to finish the scene I built. **

**Anyway, please Review!!!!**

(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)

Chapter 2

Yuki and the rest watched with curiosity as Haru and Lil walked back to their picnic hand in hand. They both had the biggest smiles on that Yuki had ever seen.

"Is everything better now?" Tohru asked, she didn't quite understand what had transpired between Haru and Lil while under that tree.

"Everything's much better Tohru-san!" Lil smiled in Tohru's direction and then at everyone else who was staring at her.

"Oh, that is very good Lil-san! I was hoping the rest of your stay here will be pleasant!" Tohru responded.

"I'll make sure it is," said Haru, after which everyone was too embarrassed to do anything but eat.

After awhile Momiji, who had finished his lunch extra fast so he could ask Lily more questions, looked up at her. She was just sitting placidly sipping at her soda. "Lily, Lily! How do you know Japanese?" Lily, who didn't expect anyone to speak at that moment, choked on her coke. Everyone looked up in alarm fearing that Momiji had struck a nerve.

"Well that was a random..." she said quietly then looked up at the people around her with worried faces, "I'm alright; he just surprised me is all. Momiji-san I know Japanese because my grandmother is Japanese. She always spoke it to me because I live with her and my mother, who's half Japanese. My father lives across the country in California with his new wife and kids." Lil took another sip of soda and then looked up, "You remind me of her, Tohru-san, my grandmother I mean. It's comforting to know there are more people as caring as her in the world."

Tohru smiled brightly at Lil, "Why thank you very much, Lil-san. I am honored to be thought of as caring as someone you admire deeply." Tohru bowed her head.

"Your welcome," Lil thought for a second, "That's what I'd imagine my grandmother would say."

Kyou, who had been thinking about this for quite sometime, spoke up, "Hey Lil, um how come you don't look Japanese?"

Lil turned her head quickly to face him, "The answer is simple, my father is not Japanese and my mother is only part Japanese, therefore the only things I really have is my grandmother's traditions to prove it. My father insisted I had no element of Japanese in my life or schooling. He sure would be pissed to know I'm here speaking fluent Japanese." An evil smile crept up on Lil's face.

"That's horrible that your father wouldn't let you embrace a part of you culture!" Momiji exclaimed. "I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't speak German anymore!"

"Oh, so you're German?" Lil asked.

"Da! My mutti is German and my vatti is Japanese!"

"So that explains your different colorings but what about everyone else? Especially Haru, do you guys dye your hair?"

"No, Lil-san, all of our hair colors are natural." Yuki explained, then he looked at Haru, who had a hint of his black side coming out. "And please don't ask Haru or anyone else to prove it."

Haru looked directly at Yuki, "Oh, why spoil my fun?"

"Okay, I'm going to ignore what that implies, but Yuki-san why would I ever doubt you, if you say that it's true I won't second-guess it. You're all my friends now." A loving, caring smile formed on Lil's face. Everyone just stared at Lil for the third time that day. "What too 'peace-childish?'" Lil looked around.

"Yeah, just a bit..." Kyou trailed off, he didn't know what Lil's reaction was going to be.

"Sorry, but it's true....you've accepted me, so I accept you. It's a give and take."

"Well, that's a nice way to think about it, Lil-san!" Tohru exclaimed trying to break the silence.

All of sudden there was a loud ringing sound, a cue that lunch was now over. All six of the new friends said their good byes and went off in their different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm sooooo terribly sorry that this is tres tres late....but I thought I would give you a bit of what I'm trying to do here....**

**Don't worry you won't really get it until the end of the chappie....**

**I really hope you don't hate the way I've built the story to go. If you do, just review and I'll find another way to build a story!!!! I am totally accepting in any other ideas!!!**

**So on with the story, after a very long break ::sweat drop::.... **  


Chapter 3

_One month later…_

Lily packed up what clothes that she could fit into a small blue duffel bag. She couldn't believe it; she was finally going to a sleepover! Tohru was the best friend that she'd had ever had. The best thing was that her boyfriend was going to be there, Haru that is. Yuki invited Momiji and him to a sleepover. So they were all going to be over at Shigure-san's, who was Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Momiji's older cousin from what she was told, house. This wasn't the only time that they'd ever hung out outside of school; they'd all been to the movie's two weeks ago and the ice cream parlor the week after that. The past month had been the best month in Lily's life; she finally had friends and someone better than a friend. Haru and Lil had to keep their relationship from the teachers and the rest of the Haru's family other than Yuki, Kyou and the rest. Mostly because he was afraid what the head of his family would say, who, from what she gathered, kept a close handle on every member of the family.

Lily picked up the bag and started towards the door, just then there was a knock, Lil rushed towards the door. When she opened it she found Haru holding his own duffel bag, "Oh, hi!" Lil smiled.

"You ready to go?"

"Definitely!" Lil smiled brightly at Haru, he had come to pick her, just as he had told her he was.

"Okay, then!" Haru took her hand and led her to his bicycle. Lil stared for a second, shrugged and then looked at Haru, who was strapping his own duffel bag to the back of the bike. "Is there a problem?" He asked, with a worried expression on his face.

Lil smiled again, "Nope, no problem!" She handed him her duffel bag, which he gladly took and strapped it on next to his. Haru then hopped on to the seat and turned to her, "So, hop on!"

Lil looked at him for a moment and tried to formulate what he was trying to tell her to do, it was a little difficult translating things from time to time. When she finally got the drift, she hopped on to the handle bars and Haru started peddling.

It turned out to be a short distance from her, Shigure-san's house that is, it only took about five minutes on Haru's bike. Lil was pretty glad, she was a little worried that she would weight the bike down and make Haru really tired. She almost thought to ask him if he wanted to switch places after awhile, but she thought against it, he liked to keep his manhood in the relationship and her driving him around on the handle bars of a bike would be very undermining.

When Haru stopped the bike, he stopped in front a beautiful Japanese house, Lil almost thought she had stepped into an ancient Japanese village.

"Oh Haru, this place is just wonderful!"

"Really? It's a dump compared to the Sohma estate." Haru said over his shoulder as he unpacked the duffel bags from his bike.

"Then, your house must be just wonderful, my house could never compare to something like this! I can just breathe the traditions in, they're so plentiful!" Lil twirled around.

"That was almost poetical!" said a voice coming from the door of the house. Lil turned around from facing Haru to find a tall Japanese man coming down the stairs of the house towards her.

"Hey Sensei-san, how's it going??" Haru greeted the man.

"So Haru, are you going to introduce me to your flower? She is a pretty one, indeed." The man said, as he picked up Lil's hand to kiss it.

"Yes, well 'Sensei-san,' this flower has thorns!" Lil then slapped him across the face.

The man didn't seem discouraged at all. He simply said, "Well, Haru, you've picked a feisty one, huh? I always knew you had good taste."

Haru turned to Lil, "You must forgive him, Lil-kun. My cousin is a bit of a pervert."

Lil's jaw dropped. "This is Shigure-san?" Haru nodded his head. "Oh, god, forgive me Shigure-san!" Lil bowed towards Shigure, she couldn't believe she had just insulted her host. She looked up to see Shigure chuckling.

"And respectful to elders, I must say you've caught a good one, Haru! She's better than most Americans!" Shigure then turned towards Lil, "I am sorry, Lily-san, I was sure you knew my 'reputation' as my younger cousins like to inform everyone around me."

"No, sir, I regret to say that they didn't mention anything of the sort."

"Well, as an American I used to know said, 'No harm, no foul!' Let's get you settled!"

Lil broke out laughing, she looked up at Shigure, who seemed not to understand the joke, "You see, sir, that's a baseball saying, and I haven't heard anyone but my grandfather say it. And let's just say he's a little on the crazy side."

"Oh, I see now, yes, well I will use the saying when talking about baseball, then. Thank you very much, Lily-san. I would love to hear more of your American customs, you see I'm a writer and I…"

Shigure was cut off by Haru, "Yes, well, you really don't want to know what kind of books Sensei-san writes, their not your basic acceptable books."

"What porn?" Lil said sarcastically. However, the look she got from Haru and Shigure was a strange one, it said "yes." "Oh, dear…" Lil broke off.

Shigure led the two flippers into the house and to where everyone else was. Tohru and Yuki were there of course, they lived there, but Momiji had already arrived and they were all sitting at a table playing a card game.

The moment Tohru saw the both of them; she jumped up and ran towards Lil. "Oh, I am so glad that you were able to have a sleep-over with me. It will be just so much fun!"

Lil looked down at Tohru's smiling face and thought about how odd it was that she made her feel so at home in a country across the world from her real home. "It must be the fact that she's so like grandma." "Yes, I'm sure it will."

Just then, Kyou walked in from the kitchen with a bottle of water. He was just saying, "Hey, so everyone's finally here," but he only got to 'finally' when he tripped over Haru's bag, that he had just left in front of the door way. He had to, of course, fall strait on to Lil, who had her arms out to catch him.

Then as they were falling, a horrified look came over her face, "No, not bottled of water!" Now, everyone was expecting a loud poof, but what they weren't expecting was a louder poof after it. And what they found when the clouds cleared was very surprising.

A very surprised orange cat lying on top of a very pissed endangered black and white panda.

**Okay, again, terribly sorry that this is so late!!! ERG....sooooo much work to do....I hate having a social life...it takes away from my artistic tendencies....tehe...**

**Anyway....please please review, I really need to know that people like the way this is going!!!!**

**Major League Hugs!**

**Purtymanagirl58 **


	4. First and Hopefully Only Author's Note

**Hello All!!!!**

**If you don't know this I'm posting it EVERYWHERE!!!!**

**RP: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I think it's time to start writing again!!!! WOOOOOOO :: starts to run around the room ::**

**AP: crap…she got out again…sorry everybody…it seems as though**

**RP: :: in an evil loud voice :: REVENGE OF RP HAS BEGUN!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**AP: again sorry…..okay so the real reason we're posting this everywhere is**

**RP: because you see we've been really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really**

**AP: STOP IT! We've been busy. **

**RP: Yeah…you see Purtymanagirl58 got these guys looking at her now and everything and well she's got a social life too now…so she's been having to worry about the boyfriend she had and this relationship that she's been having and….**

**AP: so on and so forth…there is also the fact that, things are really hectic in the learning department…not that I'm making excuses or anything**

**RP: YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE! Go ahead and say it…you have a heart and you feel empathy (BIG WORD) for Purtygirl...**

**Hey I thought you guys were going to stop calling me that….**

**RP: shut up…who told you, you could talk??**

**It is my post**

**RP: Nope. Not any more…weren't you reading??? It's THE REVENGE OF RP!!!!!**

**Um…I'm thinking…no.**

**Anyway…so I'm really sorry…I'm going to try and work on my stories…I really left you guys hanging with a lot of them…**

**AP: If you don't mind…**

**No not at all…**

**AP: Thank you. I think the major reason you're starting again is that there's a new writer's society starting up and you need material…**

**Well…yes…that is true…thank you for pointing that out AP. **

**RP: HEY!!! I point out good things too!!! :: starts to cry hysterically ::**

**Hey…don't cry…you're the one who keeps me happy…what am I going to do if you're not there???**

**RP: Are you saying I'm important?**

**AP: please, don't, it'll just make this situation worse**

**Yes, I am. :: side to AP, as RP, who is now in a happy state jumps around the room :: I know it will…but we've got to keep her happy I don't have any junk food with me at the moment. **

**AP: oh…good point. You can stop now. We know you're happy again!**

**RP: :: gets up really close to the screen :: Have we ever mentioned that our little Purtygirl is an actress???**

**Oh no…please don't…**

**RP: WELL SHE IS!!!! And a fabulous one at that!!! She's got a staring role in this springs musical…AND I CAN'T WAIT!!! I'm going to get to prance around a stage wearing pretty costumes and….**

**AP: Well…actually, and I'm not going to tell RP this, I have been thinking about the complements we've been getting, and at one point in time Lain the Fluff-Master mentioned that we were very good at dialog. Well, my hypothesis is that the reason we tend to get it right is that Purtygirl acts the scenes out in her head before writing them down. She knows exactly how things flow and what people say because it's almost written like a script that she adds description to.**

**Yes…well I think on that note I'm going to say my motto and sign off…before RP can realize that I've stopped her dialog…lol**

**KEEP GOING!!!**

**Major League Hugs,**

**Purtymanagirl58**


	5. The REAL Chapter 4

**Hello all!!!!**

**I am finished with a lot of my school work so I decided to give you all a treat!!!!!**

**AP: Well, mostly because one of her friends was telling her this morning that she needed to continue on with the story.**

**RP: MY LITTLE MOMIJI IS SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!! I JUST ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER!!!!**

**AP: Yes, yes, we all know that now. Anyway, so I hope you like the story so far…**

**RP: Wooooo there's cursing!!!**

**AP: SHUT UP, I was just getting to that! Anyway, there's a little cursing…**

**RP: MOTHER SMUCKER!!!! :: giggles ::**

**AP: No real cursing…not that stupid word that sounds like one. **

**Anyway, now that I've had my daily fight with myself, **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyou, aka the orange cat, looked around at everyone. No one quite understood why there was a panda where Lily should be. Kyou was just the one to vocalize it, "What the hell is going on here?"

Just then the panda sat up, completely sliding Kyou into its lap. Kyou, who saw an opening to get out of the way, did so quickly. The panda didn't look around it just sat there knowing that there was going to have to be a lot of explaining to do. It scratched the back of its head, "Shit, this is bad."

Haru stared at the large panda in front of him, his girlfriend was nowhere to be found but there was a very large panda. The only explanation he could come up with was that Lily had turned into the panda. This was highly weird, but not impossible, didn't he turn into a cow when hugged. Haru went up to the panda and looked into its eyes, "Lily?"

"Yes…"

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Tohru, who had been watching this with a shocked look in her eyes, was trying to figure out whether there was a panda in the Zodiac. Tohru bent down to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lily-san, are you one of the Zodiac?"

This of course raised a large alarm in all of the men around. There is no panda in the Zodiac, and if Lily, who was smart enough, put it all together where would that leave Haru, and the rest of the Sohma family for that matter?

Confusion hit Lil for a moment as she looked up at Tohru, while still in her panda form. "What do you mean Zodiac? The Chinese Zodiac?"

Tohru, now, realized her mistake but kept quiet thinking it would just blow over.

"Why would I turn into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac? First of all I'm Japanese. Second of all, that's preposterous, why would anyone want to change into those animals?" She added this to the side, "At least I have a good reason to change into a panda."

There was a silence throughout the house. Lil, not knowing what she had just done, was now completely confused. She didn't understand why no one was freaking out about the fact that she was a panda. Then she felt a familiar tingling sensation and knew she would change back soon. Lil got up, slowly as a panda does, and said, "Well if you would excuse me." And then she turned around and gathered up her clothing and went through the door into the hallway.

Kyou, again, was the first to speak. "How could she turn into an animal that wasn't in the Zodiac? She's not even in the Sohma family. I don't understand!"

"Well, I'm sure there's a logical answer. And that Lily-san will tell us it when she feels like it." Yuki said quietly, knowing why Kyou was so angry and feeling the same emotions. She had said that no one would ever want to change into the Zodiac animals, and that took away some of the special-ness that came with being part of the Sohma family.

"Yes, I agree with Sohma-kun. Lily will tell us when she's ready, so we can only be supportive of her." Tohru smiled. She couldn't wait until Lily shared her story with her, it was sure to be interesting.

There was a loud "pooof" outside the door and then a few minutes later Lily stepped through it. She looked a little disheveled, having had to dress in a matter of seconds. She looked around, "So any questions?"

Everyone just looked at her. Then something caught her eye. The orange cat that was now trying to sneak it's way out of the room. "When did you get a cat?" There was a silence. "And where's Kyou?" Lil looked around at the faces in front of her. She caught Haru's eye and looked at him. "Haru, what's going on? Listen, I understand that it's weird and everything, but really, silence is the worst."

Just then Haru made a conscience decision. Haru looked up at Lily and said, "No, You don't understand." Then he hugged her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RP: WOOOOT, YAY for another chappie!!!!**

**AP: Yeah, yeah, self-congratulating-little…**

**Hey …now, now no name calling here.**

**AP: Yeah whatever. **

**Don't pull that attitude on me!**

**Anyway, I'll get on the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry it's late, and kind of short, but it's here! **

**Major League Hugs From the Cliffy Queen,**

**Purtymanagirl58**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Well, it seems as though I'm back with another summer ahead of me. Hopefully I'll get some writing done…it's been way too long since I've posted anything…**

**Sorry all you guys, hectic life, dontcha know! **

**Yup yup…it's tough being me…tehe…**

**Anyway, I've had this chapter in the works for sometime I've just never gotten around to finishing it. Now I have. **

**Yay! **

**I hope you guys like it…please bare with me with the off and on of posting, I realize that it's a pain in the ass, but…well it's just a pain in the ass, and I don't think I have any more good excuses you guys haven't heard yet, soo…yeah…**

**I've just had some social problems…sooo…sorry.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Panda & Cow Love**

Lil felt Haru hug her and she was bombarded by his warmth, but suddenly it washed from her. While all of this was happening, of course a matter of seconds, there was smoke all around and a large "poof." When the smoke cleared all that was left in front of Lil was a large black and white cow. Lil stared at it, Haru had done the thing that he told her never to do, hug her, and now he was gone, and a cow was now in his place. "Haru?"

Everyone else just stared at the two. Yuki looked sadly at Haru, "How could he be so foolish?"

Kyou was staring at Lily's facial expressions. She seemed to be utterly confused. He decided to keep his mouth shut, "I'm not the one who's going to make the first move this time. She's Haru's girlfriend." He had been caught already, unknowingly, for being a cat and he wasn't going to drawn attention to himself again.

"See, yoooooo, excuse me, you don't understand."

"Haru?" A shocked look came over Lily's face. "Are you….a…cow?"

"In short terms, yes," Haru bowed his head in shame. His curse was painful to talk about. There was a silence. Haru wasn't sure what Lily was thinking.

"Wow," Lily blinked a few times. "Okay." There was another silence, "So, is, um, your whole family really cows, or what?"

Shigure stared, "Why would we be cows, Lily-san?"

"Because, um, Haru turns into a cow…" Lily trailed off. She looked around all she saw was blank stares, "What is it about these people and staring at me when they get confused?" She looked them all in the face, "Is it just Haru that turns into a cow?" Again all she got was stares.

Haru looked up at Lily, he was still amazed that she just said, 'okay,' and was finished with it. "No, Lily, I am the only one who turns into a cow…" he stopped for a moment. "Does you're family turn into pandas?"

Lily, who was still thinking about how her boyfriend was a cow, was suddenly the subject of the conversation again. "No, of course not…well yeah, kinda…how did you come up with that so quickly?"

"So, they do?" Tohru said in a squeaky voice. She was so surprised and excited.

Lily, still stunned from Haru's question, stuttered, "Um, yes, technically…"

"Technically?" Haru asked. He still didn't quite fathom the coincidence that both he and Lily turned into animals.

"Well, yes, technically…listen it's a long story, do you mind if we all sit down; it's still a shock to me that someone else has my curse." Lily looked down and fiddled with the edge of her shirt. This was a huge revelation. Maybe she could find a way to turn around this spell if there were other's affected with it.

"Sure, except well…I can't…" Haru looked down at his four legs and sighed a low 'moo.' Lily looked down at him empathetically and tried to hold back her laughter. She managed to transform it into a small smile and sat down on the couch behind her. Everyone else took their former seats and waited for Lily to begin her story.

"Well, you remember my mother's family is originally from Japan; that's true, but what you don't know is that my mother's family is all pandas." She looked around and got some very puzzled looks.

"Wait wait wait, pandas? Then how…" Kyou, who had snuck off to change back and was coming back as Lily said her family was pandas, couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Well, you see, we can be both; human and panda. Some time ago a certain species of panda was becoming extinct because of the inhumane hunting in Japan. A kindly sorcerer took pity on the poor animals and gave them the power to transform at will into humans to protect themselves. At first that's all they used it for; protection, but soon it became a bother to transform back and forth so often that many pandas immersed themselves into the human culture. The sorcerer became enraged when he saw this and placed a curse on the family that as their blood became polluted by humans' their power to hold the transformation would diminish. And so, now, my mother, her mother and the generations after the sorcerer placed the curse, people in our family can all hold their transformation for weeks at a time, taking only short periods to return to their original form; but starting with my generation, we all have weaknesses. Who knows how many generations it will take to diminish the power completely." Lily looked down sadly at her hands in her lap; this story is always reminder her of what she would pass on to her children.

Haru looked at Lily with the deepest sympathy he could muster, he knew exactly how she felt and could relate entirely to her story.

"What a wonderful story! It sounds exactly like a fairy tale! Someone should really write it down!" Shigure piped up with his usual energy.

Lily looked at Shigure and said, "But, it's not…it's my life."

Shigure was slapped back sincerely and got an equally hard look from Haru.

Suddenly there was a large poof, and as the smoke settled, everyone in the room saw Haru sitting on the ground awkwardly trying to cover himself up. "Would you guys give me some privacy?"

There was a swarm of apologies as everyone quickly turned around, Haru looked down at the ground to quickly sweep up his clothing and put them on. "Alright everyone you can turn around now."

Tohru, who was still a little embarrassed about the situation with Haru's change back, went strait to Lily, "Lily-san, I know that your situation is embarrassing to you, but I think it's just wonderful! I can't believe that I am friends with a panda! So what is your weakness?"

"Your attitude never censes to amaze me, Tohru-san." Lily smiled down at Tohru with the only thought, "She's so cute." "Well…um…to answer you're question, my weakness is chemically treated water."

"That's kind of an odd weakness to have," Yuki said quietly.

"Well it's not as bad as the first time I figured out that it was weakness." Lily looked at Shigure, "That is worthy of being written down." She laughed slightly.

"Oh, then please, tell it!" Shigure responded.

"Okay, well, up until my generation, it was understood that every new child born from a woman of my mother's family was part of this panda/human curse. It was also very well known that within the first month the child would have it's week cycle and would change into a panda. However, in my case, a month came and went, and there was no transformation. There was much discussion on whether or not the sorcerer had died or that he had lifted the curse. But sadly this was only considered for a short period of time. Everything was fine, until I went to a pool party held by one of the girls in my preschool. I was very excited because I had never been invited to a birthday party, nevertheless a pool party, and her pool was going to be the first pool I had ever been in; naturally I was very excited. So, when the day of the party came there was a large rush of all the kids into the pool; I, being very forward and outgoing, jumped strait in and started to swim about, only to realize that everyone was staring at me and I was covered in fur. Thank God my mother was there and of sound mind to take me out of the pool immediately. She called my grandmother, who came by and used a little of her hypnotism to make everyone believe that there had been a bear in the pool and that I had not been the bear. After that all of the cousins in my generation began to find out their own weaknesses. They were all out of this world things, like, my cousin Neel can't touch his head to anyone else's, he found that out while a fight with his brother, who can't hold anyone's hand, and many other ones that I just don't know about because, well, as you know, I don't keep in touch with them." Lily looked around at all the Sohmas, and then back to Shigure. "Is that a good enough story for a book?"

"I should say so, even though it would expose your family as pandas…" Shigure had thought many a time about writing a story about his own family, and found the same reason was his problem.

"Yes, I know…" Lily trailed off.

**Okay…so now I will introduce something that I haven't done in a VERY VERY LONG TIME! **

**Responses to Reviewers!**

**Lain the Fluff-Master:: smiles : awww honey, you're so sweet. And if you didn't realize I caught up on reviewing your story… Anyway, oh please, social life is definitely not the only reason…I've had creative meltdowns before, and believe me that is a legitimate excuse! I think it's SO SWEET that I helped you realize the wonderful drawing power of Fruits Basket! It's really cool how someone over the internet can effect someone else in a (hopefully) positive way. In response to your complaint, I tried my best to make this one a little longer for you:: smiles and waves :**

**Akita Sohma: I laughed sooooo hard when I opened the email that contained your review…tehe…I understand that I am an evil person…you don't have to tell me! Lol…anyway, I am terribly sorry. I just happen to be the Cliffy Queen…lol. **

**Haru and Kisa Lover: Thank you so much for your support! AND thank you for putting me on your "Greatest Hatsuharu Stories Ever!" C2…that is quite an honor:: giggles : Don't boyfriends get in the way of writing? Tehe…YAY for two smiley faces…**

**Peral-chan: Yes, Lily did scream "not bottled water"…I hope this chapter answers your question…if you still have one, please don't hesitate to review!**

**That goes for everyone else too! If you have questions or comments please, don't think that you're bothering me or anything! I love opening my mail box to find that I have a reviewer eager to tell me what he or she thought of my latest chapter!**

**Purtymanagirl58**


End file.
